Marcas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Aunque no tuviese una razón lógica para eso, Sebastian quería que fuese más obvio que Ciel y su alma le pertenecían.


**Marcas**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Lime, shota.

**Notas:** Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji y lo escribí para kink_meme_esp.

Marcas

Había almas de almas. Algunas sin sabor, otras desagradables, otras que sólo traían una sensación de placer por un instante y otras casi perfectas, que incluso podían resultar absolutamente perfectas con el debido cuidado, como la de Ciel.

Él había sido quien la había encontrado, quien se había encargado de ella, y que alguien —algo— también lo notase y pretendiese quitársela era una de las cosas más exasperantes que le había sucedido en más de cien años.

El contrato, la voluntad de Ciel mismo y sus propias acciones bastaban para que cualquier invasor supiese que debería mantenerse lejos, deberían ser suficientes para impedir que algo así sucediese.

Pero...

No había una razón lógica para querer que fuese más obvio, para lamentar que el sello del contrato rara vez fuese visible, y aun así no podía evitar pensarlo incluso en esos momentos, cuando desnudaba a su Joven Amo de una forma cuidadosa pero automática debido a la costumbre.

Sebastian se permitió una pequeña distracción para observar el parche que cubría el ojo derecho de Ciel mientras doblaba la camisa que éste había estado usando durante el día y la dejaba en la cómoda correspondiente.

Siendo él, podría quitar el parche tan velozmente que Ciel mismo tardaría en notarlo y al menos hasta que le ordenara que se lo volviese a poner, la marca de que le pertenecía sería visible para cualquiera que se atreviese a espiarlos.

Aun así, eso no sería propio de un mayordomo.

—Joven Amo —dijo, tomando el camisón entre sus dos manos e inclinándose sobre Ciel—por favor alce sus brazos.

Ciel obedeció con perezosa somnolencia y aunque el hábito y el que fuese su deber hacían que Sebastian quisiese ponérselo y terminar con eso, no pudo evitar detener sus movimientos y solamente dejar que su cabeza se inclinase más, hasta que tocó el cuello de Ciel.

A pesar de que sólo rozó la piel —tersa, pálida, palpitante—, Ciel se sobresaltó de inmediato y tomó aire bruscamente. Pero no le dijo que se apartara, no hizo ningún movimiento, y el único cambio en él fue la forma en que sus latidos se aceleraron rápidamente.

Sebastian no intentó contener una sonrisa y dejó que su lengua acariciase la piel, consiguiendo que esta vez su respiración fuese la que incrementase su velocidad, y cuando usó sus labios para succionar Ciel sólo pronunció una palabra.

—¿Qué...?

Ver —oír, sentir— cada una de esas reacciones fue suficiente para que un escalofrío de anticipación recorriese la espalda de Sebastian y por primera vez en cien —¿o doscientos? ¿o trescientos?— años se encontró expectante por las palabras que seguirían, las cuales al fin llegaron en el momento en que sus dientes tuvieron contacto con la piel de Ciel.

—¡Detente!

Era de esperarse de su Joven Amo, pensó Sebastian conteniendo una sonrisa mientras se detenía y alejaba. Había subido la voz, pero no había sonado desesperado o asustado, y en su tono sólo había firmeza.

Y ahora su cuello exhibía una marca casi tan roja como sus mejillas, una prueba de a quién le pertenecía.

Sebastian bajó su cabeza, fijando su vista en el suelo, aguardando y deleitándose con el recuerdo de que el ojo de Ciel estaba completamente abierto y el conocimiento de que de retirar el parche en ese instante el sello sería perfectamente visible en su totalidad.

—Termina de ponerme el pijama.

La espera en silencio no duró mucho y la orden fue dicha con tanta seguridad que no parecía pertenecer a un chico sonrojado que había movido las sábanas para cubrir su entrepierna y cuya respiración seguía agitada a pesar de no haber experimentado más que un toque en su cuello.

Porque aquel chico no era cualquiera y por eso él estaba ahí.

Sebastian cumplió el mandato con más parsimonia de la usual, dejando que sus manos —todavía cubiertas con los guantes, lamentablemente— acariciasen la piel según acomodaba el camisón en él.

—¿También desea que lo arrope, Joven Amo? —dijo una vez terminó, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás y sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

—Deja de jugar y termina tus deberes una vez —respondió Ciel, frunciendo su ceño y expresando con su voz lo poco divertida que encontraba la situación.

Y Sebastian así lo hizo. Tapó a su Joven Amo, guardó las ropas que éste había usado y apagó todas las luces excepto la del último candelabro que llevaría con él una vez le diese las buenas noches y cerrase la puerta tras él.

Esos eran sus deberes usuales, pero esta vez Ciel lo detuvo aun antes de que pronunciase una sola palabra de despedida.

—Sebastian —dijo Ciel, apartando las sábanas y cobertores superficialmente—, no puedo dormir así. Haz algo.

"Haz algo" no era lo suficientemente específico. De querer, podría noquearlo con un simple movimiento para que así pudiese dormir, pero él sabía qué era lo que Ciel deseaba y él mismo ansiaba dejar más que una marca que sólo sería apenas visible mientras usase su pijama mas no cuando estuviese vistiendo sus ropas de calle.

Sebastian hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—_Yes, My Lord._

No era necesario tomarse su tiempo, pero Sebastian lo hizo mientras caminó de regreso a la cama y se sentó en ella, apartando por completo la ropa de cama.

Un mayordomo no debería ensuciarla, también debía esforzarse para que esta estuviese impecable en todo momento, y como el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive así lo haría al tiempo que cumplía el mandato recibido.

De haberse tratado de alguien más, las acciones de Sebastian habrían sido diferentes.

Algo como el sexo debía ser hecho según la situación y si su Joven Amo sólo quería relajarse para dormir, besar la piel expuesta cuando el pijama se unió a las sábanas y edredones no era algo realmente necesario, tampoco lo era usar sus manos para provocar sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

Pero lo hizo. Esperó hasta que el ojo izquierdo de Ciel se cerrase con fuerza, hasta que pudiese sentir la sangre correr en sus venas a pesar de todavía estar usando guantes, hasta que su Joven Amo se asiese a lo que pudiese encontrar bajo sus manos y comenzase a buscar con su propio cuerpo algo más.

—¡Sebastian! —gimió Ciel y sabiendo cuál sería la siguiente orden, si es que podía pronunciarla en medio de jadeos, Sebastian al fin retiró uno de sus guantes rápidamente y cerró su mano ahora desuda en el miembro endurecido de su Joven Amo.

La reacción de Ciel fue inmediata. Sus labios se abrieron y dejaron escapar un gemido que mezclaba placer y alivio, al tiempo que intentó mover sus caderas, cosa que Sebastian impidió dejando su peso sobre él y usando sus labios para dejar incluso más marcas.

En su pecho, en sus estómago, en sus muslos. Era una suerte que la piel de su Joven Amo fuese tan pálida, tan presta a enrojecerse notoriamente ante la más leve succión.

Por mucho que se tomase su tiempo y marcase un ritmo lento, Sebastian estaba consciente de que no duraría mucho por lo que al fin, cuando la tensión en el cuerpo de Ciel mostró lo cerca que estaba a su orgasmo, Sebastian se quitó el otro guante.

No había demasiado tiempo para detenerse a acariciar toda su piel, pero el ser un demonio traía ciertas ventajas y ese era un lujo que él podía tomarse.

Sebastian sonrió mientras pasó una de sus manos por cada una de las marcas que él mismo había dejado unos momentos atrás, al tiempo que en un pequeño acto de misericordia aceleró un poco más el ritmo con la otra, cosa que sacó un sonoro gemido de Ciel.

Era obvio que faltaba poco, demasiado poco.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sebastian cuando detuvo el recorrido y en un movimiento rápido jaló el hilo que mantenía el parche en su lugar, justo en el momento en que Ciel llegó a la cúspide y —quizás por la sorpresa ante la última acción de Sebastian o quizás por la fuerza del orgasmo— abrió sus ojos por completo.

Y por un momento todo fue perfecto. Casi perfecto.

Había una parte de sí que lamentaba que todo ya hubiese acabado, que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle mayores placeres y que él mismo no hubiese podido sumergirse en ellos, pero ya llegaría el día en que recibiría la orden de hacer justo eso.

A pesar de cierta renuencia de perder el contacto con la piel de su Joven Amo, Sebastian se apartó ligeramente y admiró en silencio el resultado.

Los ojos todavía abiertos de su Joven Amo, el contrato que brillaba en el derecho, las numerosas marcas que decoraban su piel y el semen que cubría su estómago.

Todas eran pruebas de que le pertenecía, de que nadie más tenía derecho a siquiera rosar su cuerpo o su alma.

Aquella perfección sólo duró hasta el instante en que los ojos de Ciel se cerraron y éste cayó al fin en el mundo de los sueños, y él mismo se encargó de que todo pareciese volver a la normalidad.

La semilla de su Joven Amo fue limpiada eficazmente, el camisón volvió a su cuerpo y la ropa de cama lo cubrió casi por completo, ocultando de ojos normales todas las marcas que él había dejado.

—Que tenga buenos sueños, Joven Amo —se despidió al cerrar la puerta y apagar las velas para darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad.


End file.
